Objectives: It is proposed that the East Harlem tenants council conduct over a one-year period and intensive educational program among Puerto Ricans living in East Harlem regarding the utilization care services. The project will address itself more specially to the Puerto Rican medicare and medicaid subscribers enrolled in the hip program in Yorkville-East Harlem. The project proposes to provide a program address to: 1. Improved utilization of the hip services by the Puerto Rican medicaid and medicare subscribers enrolled in that program. 2. Training and encouraging selected Puerto Rican subscribers to participate in the established consumer councils which are an integral aspect of the hip program in Yorkville-East Harlem.